


【萨闪萨】 Puzzle Piece

by Garcia_Allen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Barry and Savitar are twins, M/M, Pre-Slash, both Barry and Savitar need a lot of hugs, use the setting of the basket boys from Flipped
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen
Summary: “五十。”一道来自礼堂后侧的声音打断了Iris还没说完的报价，Barry僵着脖子向上看去，靠在椅背上、身穿黑色夹克的男生正懒洋洋地举起手来，在众多注视的目光中又字正腔圆地重复了一次，“五十块，买一次和Barry Allen共进午餐的机会。”
Relationships: Barry Allen/Savitar





	【萨闪萨】 Puzzle Piece

**Author's Note:**

> 是送给蓝海平太太的生贺，发到这边来存个档
> 
> 写得很菜求轻拍
> 
> 高中生AU，Barry和萨萨是真兄弟，借用了怦然心动里篮子男孩的设定
> 
> OOC预警
> 
> 感谢小雨的Beta_(:з」∠)_

【1】

Barry只觉得自己连小腿肚子都在颤抖。

他穿着一身租来的西装，领口严丝合缝地扣到了最顶端，配套的领带几乎勒得他喘不过气来。他的手心在冒汗，右手提着的藤条篮子有好几次快要滑落在地。他强迫自己仰起头来，勉力忽视下方涌动着的人头，将目光凝聚在台阶上方亮着绿光的“紧急出口”标示上。四周音响的声音混杂着细微的电流声毫不费力地融入空间里的每一个角落，礼堂里Mrs. Smith有力的报价声和台下嗡嗡作响的喧闹声都像是轻巧地从他耳边窜过又淡去，只剩下怦然的心跳声由胸腔传导入四肢百骸。

见鬼，就没人问问他的意见吗，他用余光瞥过舞台上神情各异的男孩女孩们，觉得这可能是他们所有人的心声。篮子男孩和篮子女孩？就算不提这个明显过了时的传统，现在都已经是21世纪了，为什么大家都还必须提着这种经典的藤编式午餐篮？他拒绝去思考在这之后的未来，该死，Iris一定不会放过更多嘲笑他的机会。

大概是身旁的人推了他一把，Barry于猛然的推力下摇晃着向前倒去，在一个踉跄后挣扎着勉强站直了身子。他眨了眨眼，迟钝地意识到Mrs. Smith叫出了他的名字。

“Barry给我们带来了一份很不错的午餐……”他露出了一个僵硬且尴尬的笑容，听见Mrs. Smith一件又一件地报出自己所带来的菜品，和那些听起来完全没有人会关心的兴趣爱好，目光在不经意间与台下坐在第三排的Iris相交，女孩对他做了一个鼓励的手势，Barry持续紧绷的神经在此时才终于有了一丝松弛的迹象。

“Well，”Mrs. Smith清了清嗓子，“有人要为这个讨人喜欢的小伙子出价10美元吗？10元，有吗？”

没有人举手。

方才还嘈杂着的礼堂不知道从何时开始变得寂静，一时间只有Mrs. Smith的持续不断的推销和询问声透过麦克风在房间内回荡。

好吧，这不仅仅只是一点尴尬，Barry捏紧了手中的篮子，眼神无助地瞟向Iris的方向。他默默地深吸了一口气，暗中希望自己能至少撑过接下来的五分钟。

Please, please…please.

Iris看起来像是有点于心不忍，在低声和身边的同伴说了些什么后，犹豫地抬起了右手：“十二——”

“五十。”一道来自礼堂后侧的声音打断了Iris还没说完的报价，Barry僵着脖子向上看去，靠在椅背上、身穿黑色夹克的男生正懒洋洋地举起手来，在众多注视的目光中又字正腔圆地重复了一次，“五十块，买一次和Barry Allen共进午餐的机会。”

“好的。”Mrs. Smith听上去好像有点惊讶，而Barry只会比她更加震惊——如果有一个洞现在出现在他面前，他会毫不犹豫地跳下去并且确信自己将会由此落入地心——Iris甚至还向他做了一个比心的动作，妈的，他认为自己绝对活不过今天下午。

“五十元一次，五十元两次……五十元成交！”他没有去管最终成交的结果及此后稀稀拉拉的掌声，仅是维持着仰头的动作，将上方的那个身影望进脑海里。距离模糊了男生熟悉的面容，对方面部两侧的皮肤在算不上明亮的灯光下依旧呈现出深浅不一的两种色块，那是车祸留下的痕迹，至今也仍是如此的分明。

Barry咬住了下唇，在舌尖上滚过几道的名字终是化为一声轻不可闻的呢喃，近乎叹息。

Savitar. 

他那个近六年没有好好交流过的双胞胎兄弟。

【2】

排着队出发去往多功能厅吃午餐的路程注定是寂静的。

身旁的Savitar像是故意偏过头不去看他，只是用眼神有一搭没一搭地点过沿路斑驳的墙壁。

Barry不知道该说些什么，两人间的沉默与四周其他同学的轻声交谈形成了鲜明的对比，他甚至能感受到不时落于他身上的打量目光。

你能做到的，Barry，他在心中给自己打气，你们住在同一间屋子里，你们的床铺相隔不超过10英尺，他是你的兄弟，只是一句道谢——

“……谢谢，”他终于鼓起勇气开了口，“谢谢你拍下我。”

Savitar看了他一眼，不可置否地点了点头。

对方右脸上仿佛被火舌舔舐过的伤疤随着转头的动作清晰的露出了全貌，凸起与沟壑顺着下颚爬上眉头，Barry像是受惊般地拽回了自己落在那片疤痕组织上的目光，其上不规则的皮肤几乎就要灼伤他的眼瞳。他始终知道它在那儿……他只是有很久，真的很久，没有这么近距离地见过它了。

Oh God，这都是他的错。

Savitar恨他。

在他的印象里，那场车祸一直是朦胧而模糊的，也许这是因为他是家里唯一不在事故现场的那个人。但他持续地梦见它，也梦见那间惨白的病房。

11岁还算不上是一个能快速理解发生了什么的年龄，可也足够大了，不再只是一个对所有事都一无所知的孩童。当他坐在医院的等候室里，被Iris的父亲告知具体发生了什么的时候，他仍是茫然且平静的。直到Savitar被推出手术室，缠满绷带、打着石膏、还插着许多根不同的管子，送进了一间充满了各种仪器的ICU里，Barry才开始觉得异常荒谬。

在逃罪犯、当场死亡、大面积骨折、深二度烧伤。

这些文字盘旋于他的脑海，他没能理解剩下的那些深奥的医学词汇，但他从之前的谈话中提炼出了两个事实——他的父母死了，他的兄弟差点也要死了。

而他们本是在去接他的路上。

一切都是如此的失真——他还记得离开家时，妈妈亲吻了自己的额头，爸爸揉乱了自己的头发，而Savitar大叫着反驳他之前说的一句什么话，并嫌弃地向自己扔了一颗盘子里剩下的西兰花——那些记忆，明明是那样的鲜活、生动、以及温暖。在那个寒冷彻骨的夜里，他攥着残留的回忆，蜷缩在等候室里的单人沙发上，终是压抑地哭了出来。

情况就是从那时起直转急下的。

他不太记得自己是怎么住进Joe家的，甚至对那段时期的大部分事情都没剩下太多的印象，但他记得Savitar，记得对方躺在病床上，消瘦、苍白，变得一天比一天难以捉摸，如同一缕归来的幽魂。

他有时会重复地咕哝着Barry的名字，从静默到沙哑，不过他更多的时候只是刻薄、愤怒，借着各种由头朝Barry发火。

破碎而痛苦。

父母的死就像是悬在头顶的达摩克利斯之剑，没有人明确地提起过这个话题，然而它还是在那里，在每一句交谈背后，在仪器的作响声中，在空气中的每一颗尘埃里。

终究爆发。

那是Savitar拆绷带的日子。Barry不太愿意回想具体的过程，但最终Savitar摔了自己递给他的镜子。

他不知道他们俩究竟是怎么走到这一步的，可事情就这么发生了，最后一根稻草终是落下。

“这都是你的错！”

这句话就像是嵌在了他的脑子里，不断地重复循环着，甚至使他错过了接下来的话语。

他确实是这么想的，这也是Savitar的真实想法。

可当它们从自己最亲近的人口中说出时，依旧仿佛一把利刃，精准地插进了他的心脏。

“我恨你！”他听见Savitar最终的宣告。

他希望自己也在那儿。

同家人一起。

【3】

多功能厅被布置成了类似于餐厅的模样，室内的装潢按照一贯的传统被整理一新，换上了数张铺着方格桌布、仅供两人就座的小桌。

落座的过程是之前沉默的延续。

Barry依旧拿不准具体该跟Savitar谈些什么，只好用行动来填补言语上的空白。他打开篮子，递给对方一块儿用锡纸包着的三明治，又给自己拿了一块儿。他决定让自己专注于面前的食物之中，却在打开包装的那一刻睁大了眼，复而抬起头来。

家里只有一个人会在做三明治时切掉面包皮。

“……等等，”Barry的语气里充满了震惊和难以置信，“这是你做的？”

Savitar咬着三明治，用一种“这有什么好大惊小怪”的眼神看他：“你在打工，Joe在值班，Iris……算了吧，要是她给你准备的话，你现在就只能吃上指形胡萝卜。”他顿了顿，又挑起眉来，“我花了50刀，结果吃上的是我自己做的午餐。确实很值得。”

“对——”

“你要是敢把那个s开头的单词说出口我就把篮子里的奶油蘑菇汤糊你脸上。说到做到。”坐在他对面的兄弟像是叹了口气，放下了三明治，“你不该是那个说对不起的人。我才是。”

Barry刚垂下的眼又猛然地抬了起来。

“对不起，我不该亲自拍下你，这太蠢了。”Savitar说，“你根本不想看见我，对，就是这个眼神，就好像我才是你痛苦的根源。”

“什么？”Barry只来得及发出一个模糊的单音，就又听见Savitar随之而来的语句。

“而我也确实是。对不起。”说着就要起身离开。

Barry还未过多地深思，就条件反射般地拽住了对方搭在桌子上的右手：“别走。”

“听着，Barry Allen，车祸不是你的错，我们父母的去世也不是你的错，我的伤疤也不是你的错。”Savitar在Barry的手下动了动，最终还是决定停止挣扎，“我想说这些有很久了，但现在说这些也无济于事，说出来也不过是某种程度上的自我感动，你恨我，你不想和我有任何的瓜葛——”

什么？

“是你恨我！”Barry脱口而出。

“我不恨你，Barry，如果你要拿我在医院里说的那些话来做证据，对不起那都是没过脑子的屁话。”Savitar又叹了口气，尾音里甚至带上了些不甚明了的怅然，“你和Iris、和其他人在一起的时候是那样的放松和快乐，可你和我呆在一块儿，在这场对话开始之前，你甚至不愿意抬起头来看我。

“我不知道你还想从我这里听到什么，”他的语气逐渐激动起来，“但我的确给你造成了难以磨灭的痛苦，我压根就不值得你的原谅，我会告诉老师我们已经结束了，你可以去找Iris或者是随便什么我不认识的其他人——”

“等等，”Barry打断了他，“让我整理一下你说的部分，你觉得我因为你在医院里说的那些话而恨你——”

“见鬼，你怎么可能会不恨我呢，你——”

“停，收起你的自说自话，”Barry再一次插了口，气势却随着句子的出口而渐渐减弱，“那你做了这么多……是希望和我重归于好？”

“不，这不是我所奢求的东西……”Savitar下意识地想要反驳，但在对上Barry的眼神后终是败下阵来，“操，是的，从理想状态来说。尽管笑话我吧。”

“Holy fuck.”

Savitar自嘲地笑了笑，用手不自觉地拨弄着锡纸的包装：“我觉得你就要说一些我不想听的东西了——”

“闭嘴，Savitar Thomas Allen，”Barry的声音里如今混杂进了些许暴躁，眼眶也透着一圈淡红，“我觉得这么多年来我的智商都被侮辱了，我一直都坚信着你才是那个恨我不想看见我的人，然后现在你告诉我你他妈也是这么想的？我怎么就没发现呢？你怎么他妈的也没看出来呢？”

Savitar瞪着他，像是失了声，在停顿了许久，又徒劳地清了清嗓子后，才哑声说道：“……因为我们是两个自以为是、只活在自己世界里的傻瓜。”

【4】

这确实是漫长的一天。

Barry不太确定该怎么具体描述午餐时分的场景，他的心中充满了难以言述的情感，两人接触的手掌始终相交，食物倒是被冷落在了一旁。他们谈起了车祸前的日子（Barry意识到自己对此是有多么的怀念），也聊到了一些后来的生活。

直视Savitar时涌起的那种恐惧……仿佛就这样凭空消散了。

就算在午餐之后时间里并无太多的谈话，他也在彼此不时交换的目光中感受到了由衷的宁静。

等他终于躺在了床上，关了灯，将自己埋入深沉的黑暗之中，他翻了个身，耳畔只余下时钟机械的响动，伴随着两人交错的呼吸声。

他在黑暗中睁开眼，凝视着不远处床铺间模糊的轮廓，轻声开了口。

“我想你了。”

过了一会儿，从房间的彼端传来Savitar的低声回应。

“我也想你，Barr。”

Barry无声地笑了，有什么东西……像是破碎的灵魂，在这一天终于重归完整。

他满足地闭上了眼。

一夜安眠。

「FIN」


End file.
